moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man: Far From Home
}} Spider-Man: Far From Home is a 2019 American superhero film directed by Jon Watts. The cast of the film consists of Tom Holland, Samuel L. Jackson, Zendaya, Cobie Smulders, Jon Favreau, J. B. Smoove, Jacob Batalon, Martin Starr, Marisa Tomei, and Jake Gyllenhaal. It serves as a sequel to 2017's Spider-Man: Homecoming and Avengers: Endgame. It is the twenty-third entry in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, and the final entry in Phase Three. The film was released in the United States on July 2, 2019 by Sony Pictures Releasing. Plot In Ixtenco, Nick Fury and Maria Hill investigate an unnatural storm, and later encounter the Earth Elemental. A super-powered man, Quentin Beck, arrives to fight the creature. In New York City, the Midtown School of Science and Technology restarts its academic year to accommodate the students who were among those resurrected in The Blip eight months earlier. The school organizes a two-week summer field trip to Europe, where Peter Parker, still distraught over Tony Stark's death, plans to confess his growing feelings for classmate MJ, and avoid heroics. At a fundraiser for the homeless coordinated by his Aunt May, Parker is forewarned by Happy Hogan that he will be contacted by Nick Fury, but Parker chooses to ignore the call. Parker leaves after being overwhelmed by questions about Stark. In Venice, during the trip, Parker and his friends are among those attacked by the Water Elemental, which proceeds to wreak havoc on the city. Beck arrives and destroys the creature, while Parker attempts to help. Fury meets with Parker and gives him Stark's glasses, which were meant for his successor. The glasses are equipped with the artificial intelligence E.D.I.T.H., which has access to all databases of Stark Industries, and commands a large orbital weapons supply. Beck claims the Elementals killed his family and that he hails from a different reality, one among many in the Multiverse. Parker rejects Fury's call to arms, opting to rejoin his class, but Fury covertly redirects the school trip's itinerary to Prague, where the Fire Elemental is projected to strike. It appears at a carnival, but Beck, with Parker's help, destroys it. Fury and Hill invite Parker and Beck to Berlin to discuss the formation of a new superhero team. Parker considers Beck worthy of being Stark's successor and bequeaths him the E.D.I.T.H. glasses. Unbeknownst to him, Beck is revealed to be a former holographic-illusions specialist at Stark Industries who was fired for his unstable nature, leading a team of disgruntled ex-Stark employees, using advanced projector drones created by William Ginter Riva to simulate the Elemental attacks. MJ deduces Parker is Spider-Man. They discover that a piece of debris she retrieved during the carnival battle is a projector that presents a simulation of the Air Elemental, leading the two to realize Beck is a fraud. When preparing for another illusion, Beck discovers MJ took evidence of his deception. Parker travels to Berlin and meets with Fury, only to realize that the version before him is an illusion created by Beck. He battles multiple illusions; ultimately hit by a train, Parker survives, badly injured, and falls unconscious in a train car. Awakening in a jail cell in the Netherlands, he breaks out and contacts Hogan. Hogan flies Parker to London and reveals a suit-manufacturing machine left behind by Stark, which Parker uses to synthesize a customized costume. In London, Beck orchestrates a tempest Elemental, seeking to kill MJ and any others to whom she might have revealed his secret. Parker breaks through the illusion, regains control of E.D.I.T.H. and defeats Beck, who dies by a misfired gunshot. Riva escapes with the drone files and recordings, while Parker returns to New York City and begins a relationship with MJ. In a mid-credits scene, reporter J. Jonah Jameson of the DailyBugle.net blames Spider-Man for the Elementals' attacks, broadcasting doctored footage of the incident, filmed and recorded by Beck, in which he incriminates Parker for his death and reveals Parker to be Spider-Man. In a post-credits scene, the Skrulls Talos and Soren are revealed to have been masquerading as Fury and Hill the whole time, as directed by the real Fury, who commands a Skrull spaceship. Cast *Tom Holland as Peter Parker / Spider-Man *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Zendaya as Michelle "MJ" Jones *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill *Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan *J. B. Smoove as Julius Dell *Jacob Batalon as Ned Leeds *Martin Starr as Roger Harrington *Marisa Tomei as May Parker *Jake Gyllenhaal as Quentin Beck / Mysterio *Tony Revolori as Flash Thompson *Angourie Rice as Betty Brant *Remy Hii as Brad Davis *Numan Acar as Dimitri Smerdyakov *Jorge Lendeborg Jr. as Jason Ionello *Toni Garrn as Seamstress *Peter Billingsley as William Ginter Riva *Dawn Michelle King as E.D.I.T.H. *Ben Mendelsohn as Talos *Sharon Blynn as Soren *J. K. Simmons as J. Jonah Jameson Critical Reception Spider-Man: Far From Home received critical acclaim from critics. On Rotten Tomatoes, The film has a score of 91% based on 425 reviews with an average score of 7.45/10. Videos Trailers Category:2019 films Category:Superhero films Category:Teen superhero films Category:Spider-Man films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Marvel Studios Films Category:Marvel films Category:Rated PG-13 movies Category:Films starring Tom Holland Category:Films starring Samuel L. Jackson Category:Films starring Cobie Smulders Category:IMAX films Category:2019 American films Category:2010s films Category:2010s American films Category:Action films Category:American action films Category:2019 action films Category:2019 American action films Category:2010s action films Category:2010s American action films Category:Adventure films Category:American adventure films Category:2019 adventure films Category:2019 American adventure films Category:2010s adventure films Category:2010s American adventure films Category:American superhero films Category:2019 superhero films Category:2019 American superhero films Category:2010s superhero films Category:2010s American superhero films Category:Coming-of-age films Category:American coming-of-age films Category:2019 American coming-of-age films Category:2010s coming-of-age films Category:2010s American coming-of-age films Category:Sequel films Category:American sequel films Category:2019 sequel films Category:2019 American sequel films Category:2010s sequel films Category:2010s American sequel films Category:Science fiction action films Category:American science fiction action films Category:2019 science fiction action films Category:2019 American science fiction action films Category:2010s science fiction action films Category:2010s American science fiction action films Category:3D films Category:American 3D films Category:2019 3D films Category:2019 American 3D films Category:2010s 3D films Category:2010s American 3D films Category:Marvel Studios films Category:Pascal Pictures films Category:Sony Pictures Releasing films Category:Films about vacationing Category:Films directed by Jon Watts Category:Films produced by Amy Pascal Category:Films scored by Michael Giacchino Category:Films set in 2023 Category:Films set in Amsterdam Category:Films set in Berlin Category:Films set in London Category:Films set in the Netherlands Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films set in New York (state) Category:Films set in Mexico Category:Films set in Paris Category:Films set in Prague Category:Films set in Switzerland Category:Films set in Venice Category:Films shot in Croatia Category:Films shot in the Czech Republic Category:Films shot in Hertfordshire Category:Films shot in Newark, New Jersey Category:Films shot in New York City Category:Films shot in Prague Category:Films shot in Venice Category:American IMAX films Category:2019 IMAX films Category:2019 American IMAX films Category:2010s IMAX films Category:2010s American IMAX films Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe films Category:Screenplays by Chris McKenna Category:Spider-Man (2017 film series) Category:American teen superhero films Category:2019 teen superhero films Category:2019 American teen superhero films Category:2010s teen superhero films Category:2010s American teen superhero films Category:American films